Mia Maestro
|nationality = Argentine |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |eyes = Brown |hair = Brunette |sagarole = Carmen}} Mía Maestro appears in both Breaking Dawn movies as Carmen. She is best known for her role as Nadia Santos in the television drama Alias. She portrays Carmen in the films and also recorded the song "Llovera" for the ''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' soundtrack. Life and career Mía Maestro was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina in 1978. She has accrued a selection of wide-ranging film credits since she made her screen debut in Carlos Saura's Tango, which received Golden Globe and Academy Award nominations for best foreign film. Initially trained in Argentina, Maestro traveled to Berlin to develop a vocal repertoire of the works of Kurt Weill and Hans Eisler. Her first proper acting turn was in the play The Summer Trilogy by Carlo Goldoni, and by 1998, she secured the coveted role of Lulu in Frank Wedekind's Pandora's Box at the San Martin Theater in her hometown, Buenos Aires. For this she garnered an "Ace" Award for Best New Artist of the Year. Maestro has starred as a victim of a kidnapping in Venezuela in Jonathan Jakubowicz's thriller Secuestro Express. In 2004 she joined the cast of ABC's series Alias for two seasons. She can also be seen in the Argentine film La Niña Santa (aka The Holy Girl), directed by Lucrecia Martel. In 2004, Maestro appeared in The Motorcycle Diaries, based on the journals of Che Guevara, leader of the Cuban Revolution. In December 2005, she starred in Prince's music video for "Te Amo Corazón", which was directed by her friend Salma Hayek. Some of her other film credits to date include: Frida, where she starred as Cristina Kahlo; Mike Figgis' digital films Timecode and Hotel; and HBO's For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story, where she starred opposite Andy Garcia. In 2006, she was seen co-starring in Poseidon as Elena Gonzalaz, a stowaway girl on her way to meet her sick brother in the hospital with friend and waiter Valentine. Maestro also starred in the off-Broadway musical play, My Life as a Fairytale, inspired by the life and works of author Hans Christian Andersen and singing the music of Stephin Merritt from the Magnetic Fields. This year she could be seen in the upcoming fall releases: Cosí, based on the opera Così fan tutte by Mozart; the comedy Meant to Be; and the American indie film Mr. Tambourine Man, based on an Oliver Sacks story. As a singer-songwriter, she has performed in Los Angeles, California, New York, New York. and Buenos Aires, and is in preparation to start recording her first album. In 2010, she performed in Iceland where she opened for Emiliana Torrini during several shows at the Háskólabíó theater in Reykjavík. She has just collaborated with the UK band Faithless, singing in a song on their new album. Maestro was cast as the lead character in Cutthroat, an ABC television pilot for the 2010-2011 season. On September 30, 2010, she was cast as Carmen of the Denali Coven in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn. Awards She won an ACE Award for performance in the stage production of Pandora's Box. Filmography External links * Category:Actors Category:Breaking Dawn films